This Time
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Lily attempts to cook James dinner, but things don't go exactly according to plan. One-shot.


**Author's note:** Hi, hello!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own anything. I merely borrow characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>This Time<br>**

Lily peered down at her cooking book.

Chicken alfredo didn't look so hard to make, but it seemed that way to Lily.

Lily had never cooked a day in her life. She usually left that task up to her mother and sometimes her father. Petunia even learned to cook, but Lily was miserable at it.

She couldn't cook the Muggle way nor could she cook using magic. It was a lose-lose situation, but today she was going to change that.

Lily Evans-Potter was not going to be laughed at any longer!

Lily felt a twinge of jealousy that even her husband, James "perfect" Potter, could cook and she could not. She often asked herself how he picked up on cooking so easily when it baffled her.

Alas, she chalked it up to James being bloody perfect and obviously cheating, some way some how.

But Lily was going to do this without cheating so she could finally make the insufferable git eat his words. She would make a delicious meal and it will be romantic.

Lily tightened her apron strings around her waist and pulled out all of the supplies she'd need. She took a deep breath and went for it.

Twenty minutes later, she wasn't doing so bad. Things were actually looking up for her. She smiled to herself whens he thought about James bowing down to her and saying she was a marvelous cook once and for all. She would also get him to admit that he cannot cook to save his life and cheats every time. It'll be fantastic.

As Lily thought about James' defeat, she noticed something was burning.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked around. She noticed that the pot with the sauce was smoking.

"Shit!"

She hurried over and turned off the burner. She noticed the bottom of the pan was scorched. Lily sighed.

She still could fix this!

Lily grabbed her wand out of her apron pocket and picked up the pan. She flicked her wand and the pan was perfect once again. Lily smiled. It still didn't help that the sauce was still burnt as well.

Lily walked over to the rubbish bin and poured the burnt sauce out.

She looked up at the clock, James would be home soon. She didn't have time to go to the store and start the sauce over again.

Lily tapped her foot. _What to do , what to do?_

Lily smiled mischievously. She flicked her wand and the mess in the kitchen was gone.

She hurried up the stairs. If she couldn't beat James at cooking, she could beat him at something else.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home," James yelled once he walked into their home.<p>

No answer.

"Lily? Are you home?" He asked walking into the den and noticing she wasn't there.

He continued to walk around the first floor, but Lily was nowhere to be found. So he climbed the stairs.

"Lils?" James called as he opened the door to their bedroom.

His breath caught in his throat. He found her all right.

There she was sitting in the middle of the bed with a lacy black bra and matching bloomers.

"Well, hello," James said with a smile.

"Hello," Lily said getting up and walking over to her husband.

James wrapped his arms around her waist as he lowered his mouth onto hers.

Lily's delicate fingers roved through his soft, black hair as she deepened the kiss.

Lily nipped at his lower lip with her teeth and James gladly parted his lips as Lily's tongue darted into it. James let out a soft moan.

Lily then pulled back and James saw how flushed her face was and how clear and vibrant her green eyes were. The only time her eyes looked like that was when she was reading something stimulating or when she _needed_ him.

She took his hand wordlessly and brought him over to the bed. Lily gently pushed James back as he sat down on their bed. Lily slowly climbed up on his lap and straddled him. When James looked up at his wife, he saw a glint of mischief in her eyes.

He picked up his left hand and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. As James continued to stroke her cheeks, he started to slowly pepper her neck and collar bone with kisses.

Lily's eyes opened and stared into his hazel ones. She was absolutely beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that he needed her as much as she needed him.

James roughly kissed her lips. He nipped and sucked on her bottom lip as he drove his tongue into her mouth. Lily moaned into her mouth as she threaded her hands through his hair once again.

James stood up with Lily in his arms, still kissing her roughly. He laid her down on the bed and put his body in between her legs.

Lily felt James' erection and she slowly rubbed herself against him. James let out a gasp at the new stimuli.

He moved his mouth down back to her neck and sucked on the soft skin. Lily moved harder against him as he continued his ministrations.

James stopped and stared down at his gorgeous wife. She smiled and winked at him.

James sat up on his knees and started unbuttoning his shirt. Lily sat up and helped him to quicken the process. When the last button was unbuttoned, Lily slowly pushed the shirt off of James' arms and then threw it across the room.

Lily looked at James' toned torso. She scooted closer to him and slowly kissed his neck, collar bones and shoulders as her hands moved up and down his stomach. James through his head back and relished in the pleasure his wife's lips brought.

She moved lower and started kissing his chest. When she got to his left nipple she stuck out her tongue and lightly licked it. When James didn't make a complaint, she started to lightly suck on it. James threaded his fingers through her long, auburn hair. Lily stopped and moved to the next one.

"Lily, you're killing me," James said panting.

Lily smiled and moved her hands to the top of his pants. James moved her hands and pushed her back on the bed.

"My turn," James said huskily.

James' hands moved up and down Lily's flat stomach. James went straight for her chest. He attacked it with kisses. As he moved down, he kissed the crevice between her breasts. Lily pushed herself up towards his mouth. She wanted more.

James reached behind her as she arched up and took off her bra. Lily took it off of her and threw it across the room with James' shirt.

James' eyes grew wide as he looked down at Lily's milky tits. He palmed them in both of his hands. Lily arched her back and pressed them harder into James' hands. James rubbed them and pinched her nipples eliciting a moan. James smiled and lowered his head.

He popped the left rosy bud into his mouth and laved it with his tongue. Lily grabbed on his shoulders as he started to suck harder and harder. He stopped and started on the next one.

"You're killing _me_ this time," Lily said as her breath came out in pants.

"That was my idea," James said smiling at her.

James abandoned her breasts and started kissing down her stomach. When he reached the top of her bloomers, he smirked at her.

"What are you doing to do?" Lily asked looking down at him.

"You'll see."

James moved down the bed and started to kiss her inner thighs. Lily's breath caught in her throat. James continued to move up her legs and stopped right at her pussy.

Lily felt James' mouth on her. Lily let out a breathy moan.

"_Oh Merlin_," she said.

James licked, sucked and kissed her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" Lily said in a shaky voice.

"Why? Enjoy yourself too much, huh?"

"Yes, but it's no fair. My turn."

Lily turned them over and sat between James' legs. She quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Lily looked at him and he lifted his bum so she could take his pants off.

James' erection was straining against his underwear. Lily felt a shiver go through her in anticipation.

Lily took her hand and slowly stroked James' cock. James through his head back and moaned. Lily smiled and continued to touch it.

When she knew he couldn't take it anymore, she pulled his underwear down just enough so that she could take out his cock. Lily then lowered her face until she was level with it.

James was dying of anticipation until he felt Lily's mouth around his head. James' eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"_Bloody hell Lils_," James breathed.

Lily licked his head and shaft slowly and then sucked on his head until James whimpered.

"What's the matter Mr. Potter, can't take it?" Lily laughed.

"No. I need you _now_."

Before Lily knew it, she was on her back and her bloomers were missing.

Both of them were now completely naked and flushed with pleasure. James nestled between her legs. She felt the head of his cock brush her clit. Lily let out a soft moan.

James teased her until she was nice and wet. He then grabbed his penis and placed it at her entrance and slid right into her.

Lily's nails dug into his back. James' closed his eyes reveling in her wet and warmth.

It took James a moment before he started moving. He opened his eyes and watched Lily's expressions. Her mouth was slightly opened, making beautiful noises as he pumped in and out of her. Her cheeks were flushed as well as her body. James felt like he could come just from the mere sight of her, but he continued on. As he grew closer to his climax, he could feel Lily was as well.

He started pumping into her harder and faster until he felt Lily's walls convulse around his sensitive cock. With a great shout, James came as well.

He slumped to the side, still intertwined with his wife. Their bodies slick with sweat and extremely warm to the touch, James stared at her. He always liked watching Lily come down from an orgasm. Her skin slowly returned to her usually milky complexion and her eyes became less and less dilated. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips as he laid next to her.

After they were silent for awhile, Lily spoke up.

"Maybe I should _try_ to cook more often."

James laughed. "I'm guessing you tried to surpass my cooking skills and failed. So you came up with this little diversion?"

"Guilty."

"Well, you will never be a great cook like me, but you _may_ be better than me at shagging, but don't let that go to your head," James said with a laugh.

"At least I'm better than you in something," Lily said also laughing.

James grabbed her around the waist and cuddled her. He sighed in contentment as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woo! Got a little zesty in here. I hope you enjoy it and hope you stick around for more. :)


End file.
